


Torchlight

by Egosumlux



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosumlux/pseuds/Egosumlux
Summary: “He’s been there all day. Tosh and I noticed him earlier when we went to get supplies,” Ianto said, looking at the monitor showing the blond man sitting at the coffee shop up above the tourist shop entrance to the Hub.“I saw him when I came back from checking out that warehouse call,” Jack said from where he was standing very close to Ianto’s shoulder, “Should have stopped to chat.”“Are you two going to fight to see who gets to ask him out first?” Owen’s snide remark came from across the room.“No contest, Ianto’s no threat,” Jack replied, leaning closer to study the man on the screen.





	Torchlight

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew is a character from my original fiction.

**Andrew**

Andrew leaned against the railing across from a Mermaid Quay coffee shop on Cardiff Bay. There had been reports of questionable comings and goings for quite some time but no one had bothered to check it out so Andrew had decided to take it upon himself to look into it. Plus it was a perfect way to hide from Alain who would only force him to study for the exam he was to take tomorrow.  He flipped through the few notes he’d taken in between sketching dicks. Nothing much had happened except for a pizza delivery to a tourist shop, of whose location was questionable in itself, and tourists strolling around to look at the water. He watched as the door of the tourist shop opened and a rather attractive young man exited, glancing about before walking away. Andrew thought it weird he didn’t bother to lock up but perhaps there was someone else inside to mind the counter. He tracked the man as he made his way up to the open area where Andrew was leaning. As he passed by, Andrew took in the very nicely appointed suit and the soft frown it seemed the man’s mouth was naturally graced with. He didn’t know what cologne the man was wearing but it smelled heavenly.  The man walked toward New George St. or was it Stuart St., quite possibly it was both. Streets that changed named on a curve always confused him. Why couldn’t they just keep the same name? The man was now looking around as though waiting for someone and in a few moments he was met by a young Asian woman and they set off together down the Stuart St. part of the road. Well, nothing odd about that but he’d stay here anyway in hopes the man would come back by and Andrew could figure out a way to approach him because he was, after all, now a person of interest or at least Andrew’s interest.

 

An hour later he’d moved back to the coffee shop and was enjoying a pastry when his mobile rang.

“Hello, Alain.”

“Where are you?”

I’m doing well, how very kind of you to ask.”

“Knock it off, asshole, you’re supposed to be studying.”

“I am studying,” Andrew said but didn’t add that he was studying the attractive men who passed by. He regretted not spending more time in Cardiff and vowed to rectify the situation. 

“Not men.”

Andrew lowered the phone and rustled the paper he’d been writing a short story on starring himself, Alain, and a very narrow bed. 

“See, paper, I’m studying.”

“Where are you?”

“A coffee shop in Whitchurch,” he said, choosing the first place that came to mind, and then cursed himself.  

There was a moment of silence.

“Liar, there isn’t any water near near there. You’re near the bay.”

“Fine I’m near the bay.”

“Why.”

“Because it’s nice here. I have my notebook and I am studying.”

There was another long moment of silence and he thought Alain had disconnected the call. 

“You know I can easily find you, right?”

“I know but I promise you that in between looking at gorgeous men, I am reading…”

“Reading?” Alain prompted.

Andrew ignored him in favor of the tall man now crossing in front of him. Weird, it was slightly too warm for a wool coat and really, who wore ones the appeared to be from World War II anymore? It made him hot, and not in the good way, to even think about wearing anything heavier than a suit jacket. However, the man had been, well, just wow. He took a deep breath and caught the same scent he’d smelled earlier when the man in the suit had passed. Interesting, he’d love to know what it was.

“Huh?”

“Damn it, Andrew,” Alain growled. Andrew loved when Alain did that, it was so sexy but he’d never tell him because he’d stop doing it, “be back here by 7 for dinner with the U.K. Agents.”

Andrew closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be there.”

He ended the call and looked out across the water, listening to the people around him and loving their Welsh accents. So beautiful and so different from his own Yorkshire accent. 

  
  


**Ianto**

“He’s been there all day. Tosh and I noticed him earlier when we went to get supplies,” Ianto said, looking at the monitor showing the blond man sitting at the coffee shop up above the tourist shop entrance to the Hub. 

“I saw him when I came back from checking out that warehouse call,” Jack said from where he was standing very close to Ianto’s shoulder, “Should have stopped to chat.”

“Are you two going to fight to see who gets to ask him out first?” Owen’s snide remark came from across the room.

“No contest, Ianto’s no threat,” Jack replied, leaning closer to study the man on the screen.

Ianto wanted to edge away because the heat from Jack's body was doing things to his but he forced himself to stay still. Of course, he also wanted to lean back into Jack and steal a kiss but everyone else was there and their, well whatever it was, was still a carefully kept secret and because of that he couldn’t even make a comment about Jack showing interest in another man when he already had one who was perfectly willing to go along with anything he could dream up. He sighed and Jack put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

“Go see what he’s up to.”

Ianto turned but Jack was still there and he was forced to slide against him to get around him. Jack made a noise deep in his throat and Ianto hurried away because the tenuous grip he had on his body’s reaction was slipping and he didn’t need to hear any more comments from Owen. 

 

**Andrew**

“Excuse me, but are you sleeping?”

He opened his eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight, to find the man in the suit he’d seen earlier now standing in front of him. 

“No, I’m thinking.”

“Why are you here?”

“Is there a law against gorgeous English men sitting at a Cardiff coffee shop?”

“Well, the first strike is that you’re English,” he said with a smile, “and you’ve been here all day.”

“I like it here.”

“No one sits on the bay all day. There are other things to see in Cardiff.”

“Why have you been watching me?”

“It’s my job to keep an eye on things.”

“For all of Cardiff? Don’t you run the tourist shop below?”

“Ianto Jones, owner and proprietor," the man said with a small nod, " and let’s just say I also keep a watch for oddities.”

“And I’m odd?”

“You’ve been here all day.”

“I told you I like it.”

This conversation was going nowhere and Andrew looked away. He was going to have to try harder.

“What cologne are you wearing?”

“I’ve not any on.”

He drummed his fingers on the table while Ianto took a seat still wearing a pleasant smile. Maybe Andrew should just invite him to dinner? He took a breath to ask but Ianto’s mobile rang. Andrew turned his attention to the conversation.

“I’m at the coffee shop, sir.”

“Do you sense anything weird about him?”

“No, I’m not getting coffee, I’m talking to someone.”

“Has he said anything about why he’s been there all day? Does he know we’re here?”

“No, just someone admiring the bay.”

“Think he’d fancy a threesome?”

“I don’t know, sir, and I’m not going to ask.”

“Should we be concerned?”

“I don’t think so. Seems rather innocuous.”

“I’m perfectly harmless,” Andrew said after Ianto hung up.

“I don’t think you are, Mr.? I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Andrew Ross.”

“Ooh,  I've seen you in the gossip pages,  the Du…”

“I’m no one,” he smiled and flipped his notebook to a new page, “so if I’m not to spend all my time on the bay, what else is there in Cardiff to see?”

“What are you interested in?”

“You right now.”

The man’s composure faltered and he stammered a bit before replying.

“Well, that’s not possible.”

“You’re straight?”

“Well, I’m…”

“He is although not entirely,” Andrew looked past Ianto to see the man in the greatcoat taking the final few steps to their table, “Hello, Captain Jack Harkness.”

The scent, stronger now, hit Andrew and he realized why Ianto smelled the same way. They were either very into hugging or they were lovers. 

“Are you going to question my choice of where I’ve spent my day as well?”

“Well, it does seem like a strange location to want to spend the day.”

“Fine, there’s been odd activity reported in this area

“This sounds like a familiar start,” Jack said with a glance at Ianto.

“And I thought I’d come take a look.”

“Who reported it?”

“The Agency I work for, Light Enterprises.”

“The power company? What was reported? Electrical surges?” Ianto asked excitedly.

“Calm down, Ianto,” Jack laughed, “ we'd have noticed that. So what was it? Shady characters around the docks? The Loch Ness monster?”

“Everyone knows the Loch Ness monster disappeared ages ago,” Andrew smiled and stood, “I’m going for a refill, would either of you care for anything?”

“From this place,” Ianto snorted, “no thank you.”

“Ianto makes the best coffee in Cardiff.”

“The world.”

“Fine, the world.”

  
  


**Ianto**

He activated the rift scanner, searching for residual energies the man might have left behind but picked up nothing. 

“I still think he’s up to something.”

“Mmmmm yeah,” Jack mused, watching the tall blond man at the counter, “but what?”

“Do you think he’s dangerous?”

“No, well maybe in the bedroom…”

“Which he’s not going to…”

“Do I detect jealousy, Mr. Jones.”

“I meant he won’t be coming into the hub.”

“Come on, Ianto, you don’t think a threesome would be fun?”

“It could be but really, sir, it’s just not me.”

He sometimes worried that refusing Jack’s interest in adding a third party would cause the man to withdraw his interest in Ianto but as of yet it hadn’t happened. Of course, Ianto had surprised himself by being quite receptive to everything else Jack had suggested. 

“It’s nothing to be concerned about, Ianto, some of the things we’ve done were a first even for me if you can believe that and you know I’ve been around.”

“But this man, well, he rivals you in looks.”

“Does he really?” Jack gave him a devilish grin.

“Not for me but…”

“Ianto, it’s fine. I’m satisfied with our current situation and I see no reason to make any changes. Speaking of our current situation why don’t we…”

“He’s coming back,” Ianto said.

“We’ll talk later, I just had a great idea.”

“Don’t be shy, let’s hear it,” Andrew said as he sat down.

“I was just going to tell Ianto…” Jack started but Ianto jumped in quickly. He certainly didn’t want anything Jack had devised to be aired so openly. Some things should be kept private.

“So, what do you do for Light Enterprises?”

 

**Andrew**

How much should he tell them? How much could he tell them? He tried to remember what the rules were for talking about Light Enterprises true purpose but really, who was going to believe he, of all people, contained the blood of an Angel?

“I’m an Agent of Light.”

“Yeah, already figured that out,” Jack said, apparently settling into interrogation mode.

Andrew tried to remember the exact words Alain had told him to explain what they were and what they did to potential new Agents but nothing was coming up.

“I, well, we as there are more than just me, fight evil. Evil the rest of humanity doesn’t see and thankfully can’t smell.”

“Why?”

“Ever sucked in a lungful of car exhaust? That smells better but it’s close.”

“And what makes you humanity's savior?” Jack asked, and Andrew sensed, doubt? Maybe it was resentment? What could the man be resentful of?

“What I am.”

“Yeah, an Agent, so what?”

“Of Light.”

“Yeah, got that too.”

“Jack, I think that’s it, he’s an Agent of Light but,” Ianto looked at him, “what is that?”

Andrew grinned and sat back.

“I have the blood of an Angel in my veins.”

“No such thing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Is this about to turn into some ‘God squad’ round up the sinners and bring ‘em to church conversation.”

Andrew leaned forward.

“I said I contain it, I didn’t say I was an Angel, Jack,” he threw the name out, “believe me, no one I know would ever mistake me for one of those although I have been known to make men see God in bed.”

The atmosphere around that table was a bit unsteady for a few minutes, he and Jack vying for some sort of dominance but then Jack smiled and Andrew returned it.

“So, um, is that all?” Ianto asked, his voice hesitant and Andrew turned turned his smile to the man.

“We kill shades, those that contain demon blood. There are more of them than there are of us but we manage because we are stronger.”

“Are you immortal?” Ianto asked with a quick glance at Jack. 

“No, but I've a longer lifespan than most humans.”

“How long?” Jack asked.

“Not really sure, 75 to 100 years or so.” 

“So you can die?” Ianto again.

“Not easily and I heal faster especially in the sun. I’m also faster, stronger, and with enhanced senses,” he looked at Ianto, “I heard every word he said during your phone conversation earlier.” 

Jack laughed while Ianto stammered and blushed. 

“Well, that’s…”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, although you are even cuter when you blush.”

“Yes, he is,” Jack mused, still smiling but he narrowed his eyes at Andrew and Andrew knew Jack didn’t appreciate his attention on the man in the suit.

“So, your turn. Why were you watching me, not that I’m not worth watching.”

Ianto looked to Jack, wondering what they should tell Andrew.

“Aliens.” Jack said and the matter-of-fact tone of his voice came out like a challenge.

“Aliens?”

“You deal in demons and these shade creatures, we deal in aliens.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Ianto said, his brow furrowing.

“You bought my story, I’ll buy yours,” he didn’t really give a shit what they told him because he didn’t care what they did. Hell, he’d met and defeated vampires in the U.S. Here, he had two attractive men and he’d very much like to take one of them out for dinner and that one wasn’t Jack. 

 

**Ianto**

“Ianto.”

“He looked over to see Jack watching him and he wondered if he’d been making faces. He hadn’t been staring at Andrew, well maybe a little because the man’s suit was just stunning but he wasn’t interested in the man inside the suit.

“Yes, sir?”

“Could you go to the hub and check on the retcon?”

Ianto hated using the pills on people who seemed rather harmless but he nodded and pushed away from the table. He really didn’t like leaving Jack alone with the attractive Englishman and he’d thought about refusing Jack’s request but other than Jack he was the only one with the combination to the lock of the box holding the retcon pills. 

He wondered what they would talk about and as much as he hated to be talked about, it would be safer than the two maybe deciding to try each other out. He’d never really thought of himself as the jealous type and he tried very hard not to be possessive of Jack especially since they weren’t official in any capacity. It was what they’d agreed on but it didn’t stop Ianto from getting twinges when Jack looked at someone else. He knew what they had wouldn’t last forever anyway, either the job would kill him or Jack would meet someone new. It was possible he himself might meet someone new although meeting someone outside Torchwood was a damn near impossible endeavor. Of course there was also the possibility of Jack getting bored and just cutting the whole thing off. 

“Where’s Jack?” Tosh asked when he entered and he pointed at the screen, not looking himself just in case the two men had started snogging in public. Jack was certainly the type to not care about being seen in public and Andrew seemed much the same way. 

“He’s cute,” she said, stepping closer, “I knew Jack was gay.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ianto said, tucking a retcon pill into his pocket. 

“Does it bother you, Ianto?”

“I said it doesn’t matter, he’s just my boss and he can do what and who he wants.”

Tosh watched him for a moment, suspiciously, before smiling. 

“Okay, but if you are going to retcon yourself to forget what Jack does with that blond, you’ll want to use a short time erase period.”

Ianto frowned and slipped the second pill back. He could always get one later. 

“Oh, and, Ianto?”

He turned back.

“What did you do for Jack to give you access to the retcon in the first place?”

“I…nothing,” he said and fled, her laughter ringing out behind him. 

 

**Andrew**

He watched Ianto walking away, his posture slightly stiff and he knew the man was unhappy at being asked to leave. He turned his attention back to Jack who was once again watching him, his face emotionless, his mouth flat which was a shame because he did have a really gorgeous smile.

“So, Ianto? Close friend?”

“Very.”

“Third parties?”

“Not yet.”

“Interested?”

“Very but he’s not.”

“One man man?”

“Only man ever.”

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

“Let’s just say I’m unique,” Jack said, the smile returning.

“Then he’s lucky, good men are hard to find.”

Jack looked back in the direction Ianto had gone.

“We aren’t exclusive,” Jack said, but Andrew knew he was just trying to get his attention off of Ianto by offering himself.

“I get the sense he’d like to be.”

“What we do is stress relief, nothing more.”

“So you wouldn’t care if I asked him to dinner?”

Jack just looked at him, his smile slipping ever so slightly, and Andrew saw that he wasn’t the one who usually was asked to bow out. He’d already known that to be the case though.

“No,” Jack’s answer was sharp. 

“I’ve always had a thing for men in nice suits, you see.”

“Who doesn’t?”

Andrew studied the man across from him for a moment. He and Ianto might not be formally exclusive but Jack wasn’t agreeable to what Andrew was proposing.

“I sense that you don’t like me moving into what you consider your territory.”

“I don’t make decisions for him if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Maybe he’d like you to?”

“Not the sort of thing we have.”

Andrew shrugged.

 

Ianto returned fairly quickly looking back and forth between Andrew and Jack.

“The retcon is fine.”

Jack nodded, still watching Andrew as though he was liable to leap across the table and carry Ianto off. 

“You talked about me, didn’t you.”

“Yeah, so?” Jack answered, finally looking up at Ianto.

Andrew wonder at the dynamics of the relationship between the two men. Ianto was definitely more invested but Jack cared at least enough to take Ianto’s feelings into consideration. Andrew thought it was really rather rude to keep Ianto always wondering but maybe the man liked tettering there on the edge of does he or doesn’t he. 

“You’re an interesting choice of topic and really what else were we to talk about? The bay?”

Ianto looked back over his shoulder at the water.

“Well,” he huffed, “maybe or there’s always…”

Andrew thought it cute how flustered Ianto was getting and considered saving him but Jack stepped in.

“We were discussing how sharing is sometimes not caring.”

Andrew couldn’t keep his laugh back.

“That is a fantastic way of putting it.”

Ianto flushed a beautiful red and Andrew hadn’t wanted someone as much as he now wanted Ianto in, well at least a month. However, he wasn’t going to do anything with him unless the man made it known that he was willing but Andrew knew that would not be happening. Ianto was besotted with the man beside him even if he wasn’t aware that he was. Andrew sighed.

“Would you like a refill?” Ianto asked.

“I would, thank you very much.”

“Jack?”

“Water,” Jack answered, his gaze flicking to Ianto for a brief moment, “please.”

Ianto returned quickly, handing Andrew his coffee with a barely disguised look of distaste.

“You could make me your special coffee in the morning if you’d like.”

“Why would I…”

“He only makes coffee for me,” there was a small, barely noticeable pause, before Jack finished, “for the team.”

Andrew smiled into his cup as he took a sip. It wasn’t the worst he’d had but now he was curious what Ianto’s was like. He did notice a slightly strange taste to his coffee but put it down to maybe the beans having, or maybe not having, been changed between this cup and his last. 

 

Andrew sat the cup down when he was done and was quiet for a moment. Where was he and who were the two men across from him? Suddenly it all came back to him. Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, aliens, and the fact that he wanted to take Ianto out to dinner and and then back to his hotel for sex but that last part was not going to happen. He wasn’t a total cad.

“Wow,” he blinked as if waking up, “for a hot minute I forgot who you were and why I was even here.”

Ianto stared at him, his mouth open, while Jack glowered.

“Always those it doesn’t affect,” Jack pushed his now empty glass of water away.

“That was the strongest one we have.” 

“Guess the Angel blood rejected it.”

Andrew grinned, apparently they’d slipped him something to make him forget what had happened and it hadn’t worked.He stretched and focused his gaze on Ianto.

“I’d like to take you to dinner.”

“Well, I…” Ianto looked over at Jack who only raised his eyebrows as if waiting for the answer as well, “I have work to do, so many things to file and we just received a new shipment of office supplies.”

Andrew knew Ianto wanted Jack to save him from having to be rude. 

“It will all be there in the morning, Ianto.”

“I really shouldn’t…”

“It’s just dinner, I wouldn’t expect you to put out until the second date.”

Jack gave a bark of laughter. This was so much more fun than Andrew had anticipated. He wasn’t trying to cause trouble but if Jack wasn’t willing to attempt to put some sort of boundary on their relationship then he deserved what he got. Ianto glanced at Jack again and Andrew could see him pleading with his eyes to be saved.

“Your decision, Ianto.”

“I’ll even let you pick where we go,” Andrew offered, “this is my first time in Cardiff after all and if you need help deciding, I really like Italian.”

“I suppose I could go with you, just this once, no second time.”

Alain was going to kill him but he wasn’t going to stop now. Maybe, just maybe, he’d get enough wine into Ianto to make him brave but only time would tell.

 

**Ianto**

“Why me?’ Ianto asked as they drove down the busy street, “Why not Jack?”

“Should I have picked him?”

“Well, he’s, well, Jack.”

“And to me that means nothing because, yes, he’s very handsome” Andrew said, turning left following the navigation his car was giving, “but so am I. I don’t choose by looks alone.”

“But still, he’s…”

“Jack, yes I know and you know what, so does he,” Andrew said, “I’m quite a bit like him except I would never keep someone on hold the way he seems to do you and if I were you, well I don’t know if I would stand for it without saying something.”

“When this thing between Jack and I started, this is how we decided it should be. He’s the first man I’ve ever been with and I don’t know the rules between men.”

Andrew laughed.

“Well, you are a man and he is a man and I am a man, the rules are whatever works best for you. There’s no, Proper Way to Have a Gay Relationship handbook out there. Just don’t play by someone else’s rules because you will only end up miserable.”   
“It’s just there,” Ianto pointed and Andrew pulled into the car park.

“Ianto,” he turned to look at the man beside him, “don’t ever think you are less because you aren’t him but know that you are more because you are you.”

Ianto nodded, turning away to get out of the car.

 

He followed Andrew inside, hoping it didn’t look too much like they were on a date.

“Don’t look so worried, Ianto, I’m not going to jump you in the middle of the restaurant,” he leaned closer, “I always save that for dessert.”

This wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be here. Jack should be here or no, not that either. Neither of them should be here. Ianto should be back in the hub, close to Jack and safe. He wasn’t made to play these games. Everything with Lisa had been so easy, well not easy but neither had played games. He’d known what to do then but now, he wasn’t like Jack or Andrew and the necessary words didn’t come easily to him. He wasn’t good at banter, although there were moments when innuendo came easily enough but he didn’t want to lead Andrew into thinking he was interested. He should have refused dinner and gone back to the hub with Jack. They could have ordered pizza, or Chinese, or anything really.

“So tell me all about Ianto Jones.”

“There’s not much to know.”

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Discount yourself,” Andrew said, pausing to order a bottle of wine, “it doesn’t benefit you.”

“I was born here in Cardiff, moved to London and went to work for Torchwood…”

“Same people?”

“Different, but that operation was destroyed several years ago.”

“How?”

“Aliens, Cybermen, it was horrible and I’d prefer not to talk about it.”

Andrew nodded and waited for him to continue.

“After that, I moved back here and began trying to get a job with Jack.”

“Were you initially attracted to him?”

“No, well maybe a little, there were other events happening at the time. I had a girlfriend but she died and I was lost for a bit.”

“But he found you?”

“You could say that,” Ianto said, “and now I work for Torchwood and have this thing with Jack.”

“How long have you been lovers?”

Ianto was silent a moment, calculating.

“A few months, I’m not quite sure exactly,” of course he could have checked his diary because he’d written an entry on it. A short one but an entry nevertheless, “how did you know we were lovers? We don’t flaunt it.”

“You smell like him.”

“I do?” Ianto tried to discretely sniff the shoulder of his suit.

“You wouldn’t be able to smell it and neither would he but remember, enhanced senses,” Andrew tapped his nose.

“What else are they good for?” Ianto asked and then immediately regretted it, “I didn’t mean…”

“I know,” Andrew smiled, “look, I asked you out because yes, I am interested as you are a very attractive man but what I’m not interested in is coming between two people. I can tell your feelings are in flux where he’s concerned but he’s pretty ‘steady as she goes, mate,’ am I right?”

Ianto nodded, keeping his face neutral and wishing Andrew’s words weren’t true although it was what he’d basically signed up for that first night with Jack. He was rather surprised they were still carrying on. 

“One of you is going to end up hurt.” 

“It's going to be me,” damnit, he shouldn’t have said that.

“And?” 

“And I'm going to let it happen, I can't do anything else. You don't understand.” 

“Actually I do, if you think I wasn't  affected by him, you're wrong. He’s very charming…”

“And handsome.”

“Yes, that too but like I said before, I am like him. I could have had him here instead of you but you know what?”

“What?” Ianto cursed himself for how miserable his voice sounded in that instant, of course Andrew, just like Jack, could have anyone he wanted.

“I wouldn’t do that to you but I am more than happy to do it to him because he cares more than he lets on.”

“I don’t think he does.”

“I promise you he does. When you spend a decent amount of time with a person, you come to somewhat rely on them. Rely on them to be there. I’m not saying he’s in love with you but he does want you around.”

“Then why did he let me go tonight?”

“Ianto, he wasn’t going to stop you but you didn’t hear his voice when he answered my queries about asking you out. He didn’t like it but he wasn’t going to make your decisions for you either.”

“Well,” he huffed, looking out over the crowded restaurant, “it’s nice to know that I’m more than an afterthought to him.”

“I know you are and he’s not sure he likes it but he’s also not going to stop what he’s doing.”

Ianto shrugged, “I’m not stopping unless he does.”

“Good,” Andrew poured more wine into Ianto’s glass, “now let’s talk about more important things like me and you.”

 

**Andrew**

As the night wore on and the wine flowed, Ianto grew more relaxed and began talking, well really complaining, about Jack and the other members of his team.

“Tosh is our resident genius with computers and electrical things and I quite like her, she’s always too busy to give me any trouble but terribly scatterbrained at times and oh, God, Owen. He’s a complete ass but he’s also a brilliant doctor and we couldn’t do without him. And Gwen, oh don’t even get me started, most useless employee ever when she started but she’s coming along. Has a thing for Jack and I know he’s interested, but nothing’s come of it. She'd be totally jealous of me if she knew I’m the one Jack’s fucking and let me tell you about that.”

“Wait, he’s bi?”

“Jack’s, um, more than that, what do you call it, omnisexual. He’ll do anything that moves and probably most things that won’t,” Ianto laughed, “and God the man is just amazing. Very innovative.”

“You’re satisfied then.”

Ianto stared past Andrew and he almost turned to see if there was someone behind him but then Ianto seemed to come back to himself.

“Yes, Jack is a force to be reckoned with. He’s handsome, daring, brave, dashing, he makes me feel…”

“What?”

“Like I can be those things too, like I could be if not quite as good as he is I can at least be better than I would be on my own.”

“Does he have any faults?”

“Tons, he’s secretive, he lies, he’s cocky, he can be so messy, he’s so uncaring about some things and then sometimes pays way too much attention to inconsequential things.Sometimes I hate him so much I wish he’d go away but then at night when it’s just us, he can be so, well, nice.”

“Do you live with him?”

“No, but I stay with him sometimes and he’s stayed with me once, maybe twice, but he doesn’t like to be away from our base of operations. He’s not good at being still.”

“I bet that makes for enjoyable nights.”

“Long, tiring nights but yes, enjoyable, definitely.”

He once again adopted the faraway gaze and Andrew smiled, refilling their glasses. He wondered what it would be like to feel the way Ianto seemed to feel about Jack. 

“Well, you are better than Jack at one thing,” Ianto suddenly said.

“What’s that?”

“You actually listen.”

“I find you interesting.”

“I like you too but not…”

“Like Jack,” Andrew finished for him with a smile.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Wasting your time.”

Andrew laughed.

“I just had dinner with a very attractive man. There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“But, you probably wanted more.”

“I wouldn’t have said no but when you’re ready, I will take you back to Jack and if I want more I will find it or it,” he glanced at the waiter he’d noticed hovering near their table all night, “will find me.”

 

**Ianto**

Ianto entered the hub and hurried up to Jack’s office but there was no sign of the man. He cursed quietly, desperately wanting to see Jack and apologize although he didn’t really owe Jack anything. 

“Ianto.”

He shivered at the sound of his name, turning to find Jack sitting in a chair against the wall, hidden in the shadows. 

“Jack.”

“Did you have a good time?”

“I, it was fine. We ate, had a pleasant bit of conversation, and then we parted ways.”

“Why are you here?” Jack shifted, bringing a bottle up to  to his lips.

“I…are you drinking?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well, I had things here in the hub that needed my attention.”

“I told you it could wait until tomorrow.”

“Well, I didn’t want to wait, sir, I’ll have other things to attend to tomorrow,” he turned, intending to leave the office.

“Why did you really come back, Ianto?”

“I just told you things needed my attention,” he didn’t turn back because if he did he’d yell at Jack that he’d just wanted to see him, to make sure everything was still the same between them.

“I need your attention, Ianto.”

He took a deep breath and turned around to find Jack now standing, watching him. 

“And you have it, you always have it.”

“Come here.”

He crossed the room hesitantly, cursing himself for still following Jack’s commands but, oh God, it was Jack and he wasn’t strong enough to refuse him. Not right now, maybe tomorrow though. When he was close enough Jack pulled him into his arms, kissing him hard.

“You taste of wine.”

“And you of whisky.”

“Stay with me.”

“Tonight? Of course.”

“No, stay with me.” Jack repeated, his mouth inches from Ianto’s, and the smell of Jack mixed with whisky was making him weak inside, “leave your flat and come here.”

“Live here? At the hub?”

“With me.”

“You’re drunk.”

“So?” 

“You don't mean it  and tomorrow you will have forgotten or at least pretend to have, Jack, so can we not talk about it.”

“Then remind me.”

Ianto nodded. 

“Promise me, Ianto.”

“I promise.”

It wasn’t the first lie he’d ever told Jack.

 

**Andrew**

He took a deep breath, preparing for the tongue-lashing he was about to receive, and opened the door. 

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I was, um, out on a mission,” Andrew winced, apparently he’d picked up on Ianto’s speech patterns and was now copying them. 

“At an Italian restaurant?”

“Fine, I was on a date.”

“Damnit, Andrew, you knew we had the dinner with the Welsh agents tonight, I reminded you, then called you, several times I might add, and you still didn't show.”

“I'm sorry but I meet someone interesting. “

“If it has a dick, you find it interesting.”

“Not always but it helps,” he said, thinking about Jack who while did possess a dick, hadn’t drawn Andrew like Ianto had. Although, like doesn’t always call to like he supposed.

“And you are back early, that’s unusual too.”

“He wouldn’t put out.”

“So you found the one man in Wales who wouldn’t sleep with you?”

“Second.”

“Second?”

“Well, you’re here in Wales too.”

“Breakfast.”

“What about it?”

“Some of the Agents were out on assignment last night and unable to make the dinner. I suggested breakfast.”   
“What time?”

“8:30 a.m.” Alain smiled.

“You are an evil man.”

“You shouldn’t have missed dinner.”

 

**Ianto**

He woke with Jack’s knee pressing into his spine, at least he thought that was his knee. He’d woken so many times in this bed with various parts of Jack pressing against him and they weren’t always his favorite parts. He stared at the wall across the room, knowing he should get up and start work but he really just wanted to stay a bit longer and imagine what it would be like to wake here every morning instead of only when Jack thought to ask him to stay over. He knew the first thing he’d do was add a rug on the floor which was always quite chilly. He’s also add some things to make it more cheery, less like the cells they kept Janet in. Behind him Jack stirred, groaning as he turned onto his back and Ianto sat up, reaching for his socks. A hand slid up his back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. The touch was comforting and again Ianto thought about waking up like this everyday but it wasn’t going to happen.

“Don’t go.”

“Jack, it’s early, go back to sleep.”

“Ianto, stay here.”

“Is that an order, Captain?” he turned back, smiling, but Jack didn’t return it.

“Put your socks down and come here.”

Ianto did as requested, sliding back under the sheets and turning to face Jack who only studied him solemnly.

“Ianto, about what I said last night.”

“Already forgotten, sir.”

“I meant it.”

Ianto frowned.

“Is this because of last night?”

“Not entirely.”

“But a little, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Jack, I wasn’t interested.”

“But you went.”

“Because I’m not good at being rude but I had no interest in him. I spent the evening talking about you and being worried what we have would change.”

“I want it to change.”

“Jack?” His heart dropped just a little at the words.

“I want you here with me.”

“So you can keep an eye on me.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think that’s a good reason to stay here, Jack,” Ianto frowned, if he was going to move in it certainly wasn’t going to be because Jack had gotten a little jealous. He was however, slightly pleased about Jack’s reaction, it at least showed he didn’t want to lose Ianto. What wasn’t fair was how Jack had made his decision based on someone else showing interest in Ianto while Ianto had to suffer through all of Jack’s flirting with almost everyone and everything he came into contact with without saying a word. Oh well, that wasn’t true, he did make pointed comments but all he received was disapproving looks from Jack in return.

“What if you had your own room?”

“Here, in the hub?” he laughed, “Where would we find the space? The empty cell next to Janet? Maybe redecorate a spot in the sublevels? Oh I know, a cot in the archives. Perfect, I could finally find the time to reorganize the records when I have a bout of insomnia.”

“I’m serious, Ianto.”

“Jack, I can’t, I really can’t. You being jealous or whatever you want to call it is not a reason to cause upheaval in my life. I’m not interested in finding anyone else and honestly, where would I find the time? What would we talk about on dates? My life is Torchwood, late night television, and on occasion you.”

“I’m an afterthought?”

“No, I am but I accept that, I don’t like it but I accept it.”

“Why do you put up with me?”

“Because most of the time I like you, Jack.”

“And the rest of the time?”

“I’d like to push you off one of those tall buildings you so love to stand on to survey the city.”

“I’d live.”

“Yes, but I’d take great pleasure in pushing you and knowing I’d get to do it again another time.”

“Maybe you living here wouldn’t be the best idea.”

Ianto smiled, pulling Jack closer to kiss him.

“Maybe.”

  
  
  



End file.
